bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vizard
The vizard are the antithesis to the arrancar; they are Shinigami who have obtained hollow powers and whose Shinigami powers remain dominant (although they do have to undergo a process and maintain their dominance over their hollow), while the arrancar are hollows that have obtained Shinigami powers and whose hollow powers remain dominant. Having begun as Shinigami, the vizard appear entirely human. Unlike the arrancar, they do not have holes or partial masks (common traits of transformed hollows) anywhere on their body, though they can produce masks on demand, and they carry zanpakutō like normal Shinigami. When using their hollow powers, a vizard's appearance does not change except for the mask on their face and the color of their eyes, with the whites of their eyes turning black and the irises gold. This process of donning one's hollow mask is referred to as "Hollowification" (隊隊, horō-ka). Ichigo later discovers that there are other Shinigami who have acquired hollow powers besides himself. Shinji Hirako, a boy carrying a zanpakutō and a hollow mask, reveals that these renegade Shinigami call themselves the vizard. Shinji tries to convince Ichigo to join their group, saying that only he can teach Ichigo how to control his "hollow within" and keep it from taking over and destroying everything Ichigo cares about. Ichigo initially refuses Shinji's offer, but relents after realizing he can't control his inner hollow on his own. Ichigo insists that he's merely using them to learn how to control his inner hollow. It is unclear what the motives of the vizard are. It is known, however, that vizard are considered criminals by Soul Society for committing the ultimate taboo of acquiring hollow powers. Hollows would also never accept a vizard, due to their former status as Shinigami. It is because of this that it can be presumed that the only side the vizard are on is their own. Regardless, they seem to be valuable allies-to-be in the battle against Sōsuke Aizen's army of arrancar, as Kisuke Urahara mentioned. Unlike in Soul Society, where the rank is given accordingly to Shinigami within a division, or in Hueco Mundo, where a number is assigned to each arrancar reflecting their strength, the vizard have not yet revealed a structure based on hierarchy. However, Shinji Hirako does appear to be in some sort of leadership role. Prerequisites: Feat: Shinigami, Hollow within, Will save +7 special: Must have faced and subdued the inner hollow. '''1- '''MASKED WARRIOR PRESTIGE When donning his hollow mask (a move action), the Vizards summon the Hollow Inside to use its power, much like when a Shinigami releasing his Zanpakutō. While masked, the Vizard benefits from a +4 bonus to Hit and damage as well as a +2 temporary hit-points per character level. The Mask can be maintained for Character level+Con bonus/ rounds per day, and may be spread over multiple uses. While you have your mask activated double your Reiatsu Rating. This is a supernatural ability. '''2- '''Any one Character or Reiatsu feat '''3- '''CERO PRESTIGE The Vizard can unleash a condensed burst of energy in a 60-foot line that deals 1d6 damage per 100 reiatsu in the user's pool for a static 90 reiatsu charge. Targets may make a reflex save (DC 15+ character level + constitution modifier) for half damage. This ability may be used once every 1d4 rounds. This counts as a Cero for Cero shape Hollow Growth Powers and feats that require Cero as a prerequisite. This is a supernatural ability. '''4- '''Any one Release of Flash step feat '''5- '''ETERNAL MASK PRESTIGE The Vizard learns to keep his mask donned for much longer. The Mask can be maintained for character level+Con bonus/ minutes per day, and may be spread over multiple uses. This is a supernatural ability.